


Sweet Like Honey

by dramaticDabbler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, accidental confessions, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticDabbler/pseuds/dramaticDabbler
Summary: Thinking back on it now, Lance regretted the way he had confessed to Keith.





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so it might be a little short. I just had a story about Klance that I wanted to get out.

Thinking back on it now, Lance regretted the way he had confessed to Keith. A long while back, they had been clearing out a few Galra on a planet made out of the space equivalent of beeswax. Giant honeybee creatures flew to and fro in a panic while laser blasts hit different parts of the hollow hive-world. He was fighting side by side with the mullet-head himself, protecting a swarm of the inhabitants and keeping them from being captured.

Up until that point, he had only really admired Keith's fighting skills from a distance. On the training deck, Lance was up in the control booth, watching the red paladin hone his skills against the Altean gladiator bot. He was up to level 5 now, and watching his sword would easily make the gunman dizzy.

However now, the way that Keith fought was so fluid, even graceful, that his eyes were drawn to the weight of his arms as they flew through the air. Lance tried to match his footsteps to that they could stay close, but his battle partner clearly had no intention of staying put and letting the enemies come to them.

Sometime soon, their other teammates had finished clearing out their sections of the colony, and the only Galra were left for Keith and Lance to take care of. Those few were up on the top of a central spire, guarding the queen. The red paladin wasted no time, and nearly sprinted up the steps of the tower. If there was anything to match Keith's strength, it was his stamina.

Upon reaching the top, the group of Galra leapt for them. Teeth bared and claws extended, all aiming their weapons at them. Each shot was easily deflected by their shields, and Lance had figured out an easy way to shoot while keeping his defenses up. While Keith mowed down a few on his left, Lance aimed for the right, making sure not to aim remotely close to the queen. He let the soldiers move out of the way to get a better vantage point, then immediately fired.

With only a few aggressors left, they found themselves back to back, handling two Galra each. The challenge wasn't overly difficult, and the paladins were both at their best forms, considering they wanted a swift end to an already determined battle. The last one fell with a pained growl, and they froze, breathing heavily with their weapons raised just in case any of them got back up by some chance. Finally, they decided they had won. Lance raised his hand and smiled, turning to Keith. To this, the red paladin only gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't leave me hangin' man," Lance chuckled tiredly. Finally, Keith seemed to snap out of his fight haze and high-fived him. It was certainly satisfying after such a long fight.

"Hail, Paladins of Voltron," the queen cheered, with a slight buzz in her tone. "Thank you for giving control back to my people. Whatever you wish for us to do, we will do our very best to comply." Keith put his bayard away, and stepped forward. They took off their helmets and held them at their sides.

"No payment necessary, this is our job," he told her with a bow. The alien flapped her wings frantically, and moved closer to them.

"Oh, I cannot let you leave without at least a few tanks of our honey!" she fretted. "Please, it is the least we can do." Something didn't quite feel right to the blue paladin, and he held on tightly to his bayard.

"The Galra have taken enough of your honey," Lance replied as he shook his head, mostly to dismiss the uneasy feeling in his stomach. The queen gave a quick, high-pitched buzz, and a shuffling of metal sounded behind them. Lance turned just fast enough to see a Galra aiming his weapon at him, and leapt back to avoid the laser, which hit the ground where his foot had been. In his scramble, he managed to trip over himself and fell backwards. He felt the surprised queen's stinger graze his cheek, and he fell against her thorax. Lance shot the soldier when he regained his senses, but it was sloppy and one-handed.

"Lance!" he heard Keith shout. "Are you okay?" The red paladin helped him sit up, and Lance was soon staring into his concerned, dark eyes. He found the strength to nod, the rush of adrenaline taking it's time to leave his system.

"I'm good," said the blue paladin. "I'm just... kinda..." He trailed off as a panicking sensation rocketed into his abdominals. He felt his face get warm, but dismissed it as the cut from the stinger.

 _The stinger!_ he suddenly recalled. He knew that Keith was trying to get his attention, because the anxiety in his gaze grew deeper and he was shouting. Lance put a hand on the gash, and found it already swelling.

"C-Call..." he urged, clutching Keith's biceps for something to hold. "Castle... I've got..." He couldn't convey it with words anymore, so he just flailed his arms and pointed to his face. His throat tightened, and he choked on certain breaths. The other paladin was yelling, but Lance was focusing all of his strength on his respiration.

Keith scooped him and his helmet up, and he called the lions. Red was waiting just outside the planet, so Lance pushed his helmet on his head and they rocketed off. They passed the last layer of honeycomb and could see the robotic beast. The lion opened for them, but Keith nearly missed his trajectory with how fast he was flying. Lance let himself go limp in Keith's lap, and the red paladin kept his head resting on his forearm.

They were moving, but he couldn't really feel it. All he could see was the intense curve of Keith's brow as stars zoomed past the window. All the hues in the universe seemed to flash over his features. In a moment of complete willpower, Lance put his armored hand on his fellow paladin's cheek. Keith flinched but kept flying the lion.

"Pr... Pretty," he mumbled. Thinking about it, he must have thought that since he couldn't hear anything, nobody else could.

It was a short ride, but it felt like an eternity with how much he was struggling to take in air. He wasn't even off the lion before Coran came in with something that looked like a glass sphere with a few diodes and buttons. Lance felt his armor being taken off to reveal his chest, and the air felt cold against him. The orb felt like gel, and it squished against where his heart was to cover the area. Coran pressed something on the device before leaving swiftly. Keith picked him up and sped out to the white expanse of the castle.

Hearing started to return to him, and Keith seemed to be mumbling something to him. Something along the lines of, "You better not die, I swear." Lance focused on the angle of Keith's jaw, and how it was set in an angry form. His teeth were clenched like a deadlock.

He saw the familiar interior of his room, and Keith put him down shockingly gently on his mattress. Breathing was so much easier, and the orb seemed to be reforming on his chest, with an odd substance slowly filling it. Lance craned his neck to allow his teammate to take his helmet off. Keith crossed the room and set the armor on the floor.

"Get some rest," the red paladin said, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. He took off his own helmet and ran his fingers through his smokey black hair. Lance tried to recall any time that he had looked so worried, but couldn't think of anything.

"I said _get some rest_ ," Keith repeated, yanking the blue paladin out of his gaze. He nodded and let his head fall against the pillow, fatigue crashing over him like a wave.

* * *

 

"Lance?" came a fuzzy voice. That was Coran, no doubt. He steadily opened his eyes, and jolted when he saw that the Altean was leaning directly over him. "Oh good! You're awake."

"Uh, yeah," Lance responded. He felt the orb come off his skin with an odd popping noise. "What is that thing?" The man stood up proudly and presented the object, which was now black in color.

"This is a detox sphere," he smiled. "You had a severe reaction to that venom. It was better to use this than a healing pod, because this went directly into your blood stream and removed the poison. Pods aren't really good with toxins, but they're great for injuries." Lance nodded, pretending to understand half of the speedy explanation. He groaned at the sore feeling in his muscles, and slowly got himself up into a sitting position.

"In any case, you need to get some food into your system," Coran said. "I'll go get you a nutritious breakfast." As the royal advisor exited, another voice reached his ears. It was an indistinguishable mutter that could have been anyone if you believed hard enough.

"Of course, go right on in," Coran answered the mumbling. Of all the people on the team, Keith stepped into his view, back in his regular clothing.

"Hey," the red paladin said casually.

"Hey," Lance replied. He wondered how Keith was going to rub that incident in his face. The guy looked smug, smiling with his arms crossed. "What do you want, Mr. Mullet?"

Keith chuckled and took a seat again, this time on the edge of his bed.

"You're allergic to bees, aren't you?" he said. Lance rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair and trying his hardest not to shove Keith away and go back to sleep.

"Yeah, but I didn't think an alien planet would be the same as Earth," the blue paladin replied.

"Well, you could've at least said something like: 'Hey guys, I'm severely allergic to bees. Let's all go to the planet full of them and see what happens'," Keith pointed out. Lance pushed his arm lightly and groaned.

"Why are you even here?" he asked. The other paladin raised a brow, like it was obvious, and gave him a hurt look. Lance rolled his hand in a "go on" motion, urging this building headache from the mere sight of his rival to go away.

"Can't I just worry about you, for once?" Keith growled.

"What do you mean, 'for once'?" replied Lance. The red paladin turned to fully face him while his expression contorted with anger.

"What do _you_ mean, 'what do you mean'?!" he nearly shouted. "You're so fucking clueless, Lance!"

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ ," the blue paladin hissed back, getting in the other's face. "I didn't think you were capable of worrying!"

"You never do!" Keith yelled, the volume of his outburst loud enough to make Lance pause for a moment and regain his senses. When he focused again, he could see the complete desperation in his eyes. "You always rush into a fight, and you usually end up getting hurt! Meanwhile, I'm stuck waiting to see if you'll make it and praying to whatever space deity there is out there that you will!"

Lance tried to think of any moment in time where Keith had waited for him to recover from his injuries. Nothing surfaced. He never had the sharpest memory, but he would know if the bane of his existence was scared he would die.

"I don't remember-"

"Of course you don't," Keith continued, cutting him off with a venomous tone. "I'm _always_ the first one to visit you when you're unconscious. And yes, you are _unconscious_ , but when you wake up, you flat out ignore me! I worry about you all the fucking time, and then you act like I wish you had died!" This was all news to the baffled Lance, who looked on in existential terror as his tough teammate lost his usual edge. Keith slumped in defeat, leaving the other paladin to think.

He'd never even considered Keith when he saw everyone crowding around him. The one face he hadn't ever seen when he was first in the healing pods was the red paladin's. He had to be lying, it wasn't possible.

"Whatever," sighed Keith as he stood up, much to Lance's despair. "This was pointless, I knew you wouldn't even care." The way the red paladin turned away left a clawing sensation in the pit of Lance's stomach. He grabbed his wrist quickly before he could start heading to the door.

"Wait!" he urged. He turned his gaze to the fed up Keith, looking him in the eye. "I... I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't know... Sorry." There was nothing more to say. A long pause followed, and the sharpness in the other boy's eyes faded. Keith pulled his hand slowly from his grasp. He stepped away from him, then stopped near the entryway.

"Look, I never wanted to be your rival, or whatever you think of me," he said. "I just have a hot temper. I actually think of you highly, so..." Keith shook his head and moved away again, but flinched and hid a little bit behind the door as he closed it.

"And, uh, about what you said earlier," he mumbled loud enough for Lance to hear. "I think... I think you're pretty, too."

The click of the door signaled him to have a mental breakdown. Pretty? Pretty! Pretty. Keith thought he was pretty, too.

 _Wait... Pretty, too?_ he thought. He strained himself to remember when he'd ever said pretty out loud. Nobody could deny that Keith was a looker, but even then, Lance would never admit that to anybody.

Besides that, all that Keith had said about worrying for him was starting to jog his memory. A few glances of a mullet, maybe a concerned look or two, but he was certainly there and thankful he was alive like the rest of the team.

Then, another thought surfaced. He could vaguely remember being taken back to the Castle, and knew that it was Keith that had flew him there.

Oh God.

He really _had_ called him pretty.

Lance put a pillow over his face and threw himself on his back, not even caring about the slight pain that came with the action. He screamed into the plush object and muffled it as a red hot blush washed over his face. Thinking back on it now, Lance regretted the way he had confessed to Keith.


End file.
